Skeleton Cave (Harmony of Dissonance)
The is a location in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. As its name implies, it is a cave made up of skeletal bone fragments and it is mostly inhabited by skeletal enemies, both large and small. __TOC__ Overview Another strange conversation between Juste and Maxim takes place here. This time Maxim acts aggressively toward Juste, accusing him of being Lydie's captor. He also mentions that he has recently acquired new powers with which he can surpass Juste's own strength, then flees, leaving Juste dismayed about what he just heard. Gallery Harmony of Dissonance - Crocomire - 01.jpg|These skulls resemble that of Super Metroid's Crocomire Harmony of Dissonance - Giant Ghost - 02.jpg|Background of the Skeleton Cave with the Giant Ghost Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 01.png|Slogra's and Gaibon's remains Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 02.png|Red Skeletons forming from the bloody tears of a statue Harmony of Dissonance - Behemoth - 01.jpg|The Behemoth's remains Harmony of Dissonance - Carmilla - 01.jpg|Vampira's mask sculpted in relief Harmony of Dissonance - Medusa - 02.jpg|Background of the Skeleton Cave with Medusa's remains Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 03.jpg|The remains of an unknown creature Harmony of Dissonance - Dracula - 01.jpg|Dracula's third form from Dracula's Curse sculpted in relief Trivia *Many backgrounds in this area house the remains of bosses from other Castlevania titles. Among them are the Giant Ghost, the Behemoth, Slogra, Gaibon and Medusa. In addition, sculpted imagery of some other bosses can also be found, like Vampira's mask from Simon's Quest and Dracula's third form from Dracula's Curse. * In a certain room, the player will find giant skulls of an unknown creature that must be used as ramps to reach higher platforms. Since many titles in the Castlevania franchise have adopted a similar gameplay style to that of the Metroid series (commonly known as "metroidvanias"), the presence of these skulls are likely a homage to Super Metroid (Nintendo, 1994). In that game, the player faces a miniboss called Crocomire. When defeated, by making it fall into a lava lake, its skin melts away, leaving its skeleton exposed. The skulls at the Skeleton Cave bear an uncanny resemblance to that of Crocomire's. *In one of the larger corridors of this stage (Castle A), Juste will come across a series of glass capsules filled with an unknown liquid, each encasing a strange creature known as Skeleton Glass. These skeletons appear as if they were created in experiments, as their heads are replaced with a large eyeball instead of a skull. They're worth a lot of EXP and also drop large money bags ($250) and Rubies. Because they're very easy to kill, the room where they appear is an excellent place to level up. It's recommended to wear all available LCK-boosting accessories (Lucky Charm, Lucky Ring, Rare Ring, etc.) to also make them drop $250 bags and Rubies while farming them. As Juste reaches higher levels (around 40+), the experience they give will decrease significantly. When the player reaches level 45, the Skeleton Glasses will give only 1 EXP point. Category:Caves Category:Harmony of Dissonance Locations